en un largo viaje la inteligencia artificial
by jer35mx
Summary: la nave prometeo y su tripulación parten en un largo viaje hacia el sistema estelsr señalado en dibujos prehitóricos por la raza de los ingenieros, la tripulación criogenizada es cuidada por inteligencia artificial
1. Chapter 1

en los limites gravitatorios de un sistema estelar una nave percibe con sus instrumentos de un sistema autónomo y en funcionamiento una variación de 1 centesima de gravedad en la velocidad de la nave al comparar el uso de combustible o potencia del motor con lo medido anteriormente, un sistema de control por la posición de los planetas de el sistema estelar señalado en dibujos antiquisimos de la raza de los ingenieros, el sistema de inteligencia artificial lo anota en una memoria y la nave sigue su curso; un robot humanoide esta leyendo en el ingles original la obra de hamlet, para el robot es lo mismo pero en cierta página de la pantalla se detiene y relee la escena, se detiene en su andar, ya que lee cambiando de posición y distancia y pone su palma de la mano hacia arriba, y le habla a su mano o a algo sobre su mano como cuchicheando, luego hace la misma posición pero con su cabeza lejana y habla tranquilo pero con una cara de enojo, luego ..., ha comenzado a leer después de haber visto el catalogo de películas;, en unos minutos la variación de avance de la velocidad desaparece y vuelve a lo que era normal, la nave ha pasado un objeto de masa lunar y obscuro para los telescopios, como ha pasado otros antes, en su base de datos pequeña hay anotaciones que quizás se pudieran usar para calcular sus masas o fuerzas gravitacionales.

la gran nave continúa su camino hacia su destino, los tripulantes humanos continúan en las capsulas criogenicas, el robot de forma humana continúa la lectura de la base de datos de literatura de el planeta tierra, ahora esta leyendo una novela de investigaciones policiales, la Estrella Polar, de un asesinato a bordo de pesqueros balleneros, al empezar la lectura se dio cuenta que era una paradoja de sus conocimientos acerca de lo permitido en la tierra acerca de cacería y pesca así que hace una búsqueda, como en otras ocasiones, de referencias cruzadas, conocimientos genéricos, se confirmo lo que sabía, ese libro, como otros, era una ficción que se refería a otras épocas, así que continúa la lectura, comprende lo leído y continúa, unas hojas después ve acerca de limpieza de las naves o grandes vehículos marítimos y las responsabilidades de los marinos o tripulantes, deja de leer de nuevo, y deja de caminar y cambiar de posiciones, se acerca a la mesa de la gran sala de oficiales y activa las visualizaciones holograficas, pide datos de el casco y los instrumentos de rastreo y los instrumentos de comunicaciones, ve las subrutinas presentando los datos, después quizás intente conocer o investigar como se obtuvieron los datos, pero ahora, rastros de helio congelado, agua congelada, metano, monoxido de carbono, el robot despliega ahora una visualización de la computadora, colores transparentes con amarillentos, la computadora despliega una teoría "se habrá rozado una atmósfera", el robot pide el despliegue de tales ocasiones, le aparece una lista de como 15 datos con fechas espaciales, y un mapa de lo recorrido con estas ocasiones, el robot de aspecto humano revisa el listado desplegado de ocasiones de encuentros cercanos, consulta después en la base de datos la concurrencia con otros viajes, busca en los cuarteles de ejercicios una bicicleta y comienza a dar vueltas a la mesa de holograficos, y leyendo los datos encuentra una discrepancia estadística de demasiadas ocasiones y ahora pide el despliegue de porque y como podría estar correcto el mapa de trayectoria de la nave, espera dando vueltas y ve que aparece la respuesta, en 6 ocasiones cruzaron por grandes objetos señalados en los mapas estelares, la conjetura primera es correcta, la nave cruzo con objetos astronómicos con atmósfera sin estrellas cercanas, el robot de aspecto humano pide el despliegue de el mapa de trayectoria con los objetos así descritos y rápidamente obtiene el mapa, el robot lee los datos y pide una anotación de su consulta a la inteligencia artificial de la nave, "la nave cruzo nubes de gases congelados de hidrógeno y de oxígeno, en el casco de la nave se transformo en agua".


	2. Chapter 2

en una de las tardes en que el robot de apariencia humana estaba limpiando las llantas de la bicicleta en el taller de la nave prometeo, el robot había tomado la rutina de limpiarlas después de ver la película antigua de vaselina, de la cual ahora hacia silbidos y se miro por un rato peinandose con copete, la computadora de la nave aviso de un encuentro esperado de objetos astronómicos, iban a pasar a vista de binocular, indistinguible a ojo humano por la luminosidad, de un sistema biestelar de dos estrellas amarillas, con un hiperplaneta jupiteriano que se había observado por décadas en varias ocasiones antes de saber los terráqueos que pasaba de orbitar una estrella a orbitar otra estrella en cuanto la fuerza de gravitación de una vencía por distancia al de la otra y el planeta solo se convertía por un tiempo en cometa desechando materiales polvosos y gaseosos; el robot vuelve a su rutina después de unos días de observar el planeta con un acercamiento de cámara y filtro, no se sentía ni cansado ni le había llamado mucho la atención el evento, ni había consultado referencias cruzadas salvo puntos lagrange, y recalcularlos, en unos días revisaría datos de cambio de peso, de densidad de los tres objetos astronómicos.

distraídamente el robot humánoide ve la película zorba el griego y escucha y observa mientras sigue la pequeña ruta de la bicicleta cuando le pasa lo mismo que a la computadora de la nave, impulsa y mueve las piernas-extremidades como pistones pero sus órganos sensoriales le dicen que esta perdiendo velocidad, y de el órgano auditivo capta un sonido extremo en tono grave, la bicicleta se detiene y el robot humanoide se detiene parado con la bicicleta entre las piernas, el robot humanoide decide hacer una anotación en la bitácora de la computadora de la nave, al ir a dejar la bicicleta nota que esta esta arrastrando algo, la cadena de engranes que va de los pedales a una rueda, se inclina y estudia la situación; el robot humanoide se peina con copete y observa y escucha la película que esta, una mujer con un tocadiscos tararea y canta en italiano, después mientras lee el manual de la bicicleta la película es de un gran baarco y pequeños barcos que se acercan, finalmente pone la bicicleta sobre la mesa y ajusta los engranes en la cadena mientras silva-tararea la música de la primera película del incidente, prueba la bicicleta; el robot humanoide anota verbalmente el incidente en la bitácora de la computadora.


End file.
